Forum:New editor!
Hello everyone, I've just enabled Wikia's new editor thing. Eventually it will be mandatory, so I figured that we may as well start using it now to not only get used to it, but also so we can report bugs to Wikia in hopes that they get fixed sooner. Anyways, discuss away, and if there is some pressing need why this can't be enabled feel free to whine at me or remove it. 21:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Have tested it, and I have a minor point. Personally, I don't like to follow every page that I edit. Is there something like a little box that I can uncheck so that I won't be following every page? But overall, looks good. 23:13, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::BTW, you can disable following by going → Followed pages and unchecking the relevant boxes. FB100Z • talk • 23:16, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Although it'll definitely take some getting used to, it's not terrible. Keep it pls :3 (Holy carp, where did the Publish button go?) FB100Z • talk • 23:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) *It's a bit of a change having no scrolling, and man the font is not half as easyt to read, but things change - this is the future for Wikia. 17:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I hate the no scroll and the font. -- 20:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :*Agreed. It feels weird how the page seems to go on, and you can't scroll down to the end... 18:51, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::* I personally can't stand the new font when editing and it takes so long to publish now (no it has nothing to do with my internet speed, probably all the graphics etc...) All well, I will get use to it eventually considering I will be using it a for a long time. 19:37, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :*The scrolling is okay, but it would be much cooler if Wikia added some extra space at the bottom so it's easier to read. I like the new Preview button, though. Font is also okay, but it doesn't affect us Ubuntu-ers much. FB100Z • talk • 21:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) * Preview idea is nice, don't like the add features part much, but probably as I never need them really, publish button I keep trying to scroll down for, but I'll adapt. Font I'm adapting to... Kingcjc 08:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) * Its quite nice when undoing edits aswell. 16:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *Just noticed something pretty major. Well, I've recently noticed that a quite a number of articles created are already assigned ratings, even those that were created by non-QCG members. Initially, I thought it was odd, but then realized that when you make a new page, all the pre-assembled templates don't work anymore. If you want to make a set, it'll say . That's why people have to copy+paste, resulting in "pre-assigned" ratings. Personally, I feel that makes creating pages a little less user-friendly, and you can't really blame those people for copying and pasting... 04:07, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :* Yes. It's a bit like when we only had , like I said in an earlier forum. 08:25, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::* MediaWiki:Createplate-Set, and all the others are no longer linked to on the edit page. We should contact Wikia to see if it is always going to remain like this, ore if we can do something. 09:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :::*=P I've found it. On the top if you're in the new wikia look, you see this box that says "Great, you're making a page" or something like that. Underneath that, it says +more. Scroll down, and you'll find all the templates. Much more complicated, and another reason for me to switch to Monobook. =P 02:12, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I like the new editor, minus a few things. First, and as lazy as I'm going to sound, there is no shortcut when you create an article to add the templates you need (Such as and ). Also, I can't scroll down unless I use my down key while typing. And editing has been getting alot more stressful with this thing not cooperating with me when I need to edit a certain sentence only, but I got to do alot of work to get there. Not fun. - 12:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :When creating an new article, click the more button. Scroll down it and the preloadables are all there. - a link - Kingcjc 14:29, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I see now! Thank you! :) - 16:17, July 12, 2011 (UTC)